I want an egg
by Breathing Rain
Summary: N wants a baby, but doesn't fully understand how to get one, nor why he and Touko don't have one.


N looked out the window in the kitchen, seeing children running around and playing. He concentrated on them, wondering how they were. He knew all about how pokemon came from eggs, but he and Touko and been married for a year and still no egg had shown up. He wanted an egg, a kid to call his own. If he had a little boy, it would have Touko's hair and his eyes. He would also inherit N's height, even though Touko hates how much taller he is than her. If they had a little girl, she would have N's tea-green hair and Touko's pretty blue eyes. They would both be cursed though, given Touko and N's outrageous, unruly hair. More so Touko's than his.

He watched the children outside, imagining two of them being his own, a boy and a girl. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of having two. He looked at the girl outside and tried to imagine her with his green hair, and he was lucky has the little boy already had brown hair. They played and had their fun, chasing a Lillipup (not in an aggressive way, of course. They were giggling and the Lillipup seemed happy enough to N). Suddenly another boy showed up, handing the little girl a flower, both children blushing.

It was in that moment that N decided that if he had a daughter, there would be no boys. EVER. Though he didn't know the drive behind the feeling.

N was now no longer focused on the food he was attempting to make (he still didn't have the whole cooking thing down, but he wanted to do something nice for Touko- she made a visit to Professor Juniper so Touko could show Juniper her pokedex) and now focused on the idea of children. Were they like pokemon? Did they evolve? He tried to remember his own childhood, something he didn't like to do, and remembered that he was very small once and then he slowly became bigger. His father was once young and then he became wrinkly, old. Was that like evolving?

"N, what are you doing?! Do you not see the fire?!" he heard Touko shout, dragging him out of his daydream.

His head snapped to the side, seeing the fire that now resided in the pan. Before he could panic, or think of doing something to put it out, Samurott was there putting it out with Water Gun. Samurott gave N a glare, Samurott still didn't like N all that much since the original showdown, back when N tried to separate all pokemon from their trainers, even though it had been years.

"What were you thinking?" Touko asked, angrily.

When Touko got mad at N, he felt so small even though he was much, much bigger than her. He gave her the best puppy eyes he could, tears welling up at the corner of his eyes. He hated upsetting her. Not only because she would become cross with him, but because he tried very hard not to do anything to make her not like him.

She was the only friend, if he could call his wife that, that he had. His only anything, if he was honest. He could talk to Cheren sometimes, though there was that air of loathing about him. Something told him that it was more than just the things that had gone on with Plasma. Bianca would smile at him and talk to him easily, which he was very grateful for, but sometimes he wondered if there was such a thing as being too nice.

Cheren and Bianca got married before Touko and N had, about a year or so, and they had a child not too long ago. Cheren confessed his feelings for Bianca shortly after N and Touko had started "dating" (N didn't understand why it was called that). Cheren was very disapproving of Touko being with N, even now. N could have called Bianca and asked her how to make an egg, but now that Touko was here he could as her.

As soon as he handled this situation.

"I-I'm sorry, Touko. I wanted to make you something to eat for dinner, but I got distracted."

She looked at him with a blank expression before sighing heavily and giving him a tired-ish smile, but it was a genuine all the same.

"I can't be mad at you when you look at me like that, now, can I?"

She reached up dabbing the tears away, and N swooped down and placed his lips against hers. It was a short welcome back kiss, and he would have given her another one but that always lead to _things_ and he didn't have time for those things, no matter how much he liked doing it. He had to ask her how to get an egg, but also tell her that he wanted one.

Pulling away from him, Touko began to back away from him, most likely to look at the probably destroyed pan, but N grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"N…?" she asked, unsure of what he was up to.

"Touko, I have a question. May I ask it?"

"Uhh… sure, go ahead."

"Where do babies come from? I want our own egg."

He could feel Touko stiffen underneath him as soon as he finished his sentence, burying her head into his chest.

He could easily wrap one arm around her tiny form, using the now free hand to grab her chin and tilt her head to meet his gaze.

"How do we get one? I want one." he said, simply, unsure as to why her face was so red.

The look she had on her face was one of embarrassed horror, though N found it adorable. He wanted to give it a kiss but there were bigger fish to fry.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. "If you don't tell me, I can just ask Cheren and Bianca. They have one, so why don't we?"

"N-no, don't ask them!" she said, looking to the side to avoid his gaze since she couldn't escape his hold.

"Then tell me." he said with a victorious smile.

Stuttering, Touko slowly began to explain. "U-uh… W-well… Babies happen when two people love each other very much…"

"We love each other much," N said confused,"so why don't we have an egg?"

"T-there's more to it than that."

N stayed quiet to let her to continue.

"W-well, you know that thing that we do sometimes? T-that thing that you like? I had to show you how to on the night of our wedding."

N had to think for a moment, before Touko clarified what she meant.

"Yeah, I know that thing."

And boy did he like, more so love, doing the _thing._

"Uh… well, the boys… _stuff_… go into the girl's body and finds the egg and fertilizes it, and then the baby grows."

"So the egg is in the girl? She doesn't sit on it?"

"N-no. It grows inside her belly for nine months, remember how big Bianca got? And then the baby comes out… of the girl's place and enters the world."

N sighed in frustration. "But we've done the thing, why don't we have one?"

"There's a certain period of time that you can have one, you can't just have one every time you… you know."

This baby business made no sense to him, Touko was making it sound so complicated. Touko did not want to have this talk with _anybody_ let alone her husband. She cursed Ghetsis, more than she already did, (as if it were possible) for not teaching his son even this.

N was in deep thought this point, unsure of what to do. He wanted a baby, a little Touko or a little him to love on, but it was such a complex science. There was a time frame in which they could do it, so how would they work their way around it?

"I've got it!" he announced.

"Eh?" she said as she felt a look of horror creep on her face.

"You want to have a baby with me, don't you?"

"N, of course, you know I do, but-"

"Then it's settled!" He said, quickly interrupting her. "We do the thing everyday until we have an egg of our own!"

"Wha- N, no, that's not what I-"

N, ignoring her protests, picked her up, bridal style, and took her to their bedroom, leaving the burnt mess behind.

It wasn't long before Touko came home with news of her pregnancy.


End file.
